The Most Unlikely Team
by JesseCalloway
Summary: A crossover of Supernatural and Psych with a couple created thrown in. An unlikely team assembles sort of Avengers style and help each other out with a case. Mostly comedy and action, a bit of romance and suspence for you suckers.
1. Chapter 1

**I think it's obvious, but I own nothing of Psych or Supernatural, but a few of the characters are mine…**

The blue Echo pulled up behind a massive 2009 Dodge Dakota pickup. Shawn had to admire the cherry ride. "Whoa, buddy!" Shawn quickly and repeatedly punched the shoulder of Gus, trying for his attention. "Gus, I think it's time to trade in the Blueberry."

Gus looked hurt and confused. "Shawn, why would I trade in the…" Gus's jaw dropped straight down. He usually wasn't a car guy, but wow. This amazing truck with a license plate naming it "Sadie" even had Gus's attention. Gus was sold. Shawn again repeatedly tapping his best friend, pointed stupidly to a '68 Chevy Impala parking across the street from them apparently heading to the same diner.

"Hey Dean…" Dean had just finished wiping down the dashboard of the Impala when his brother Sam called him to attention.

"Damn that's a sweet truck! I didn't expect to see any hunters around here. This case is a little too out in the open. That's got to be a hunter's wheels." Something across the street grabbed Dean's attention. "Ha, hey Sammy, check out those idiots getting whiplash from staring at the hunter mobiles."

Sam could only laugh watching Dean being so proud of his baby keeping up with the competition of the massive Dodge pickup. "Come on Dean; let's get some food in us. I bet they have some good pie…" Sam trailed off with a luring and enticing voice.

Jesse sat at his favorite corner booth with Natalie and Colin, looking out the window at the odd group of men coming towards the diner. He never thought he'd see that. Two big hard asses, a man who was in okay shape who was obviously proud of his hair but didn't care about reality, and his black friend dressed like he had a meeting. He wanted to listen in on this just for fun, but he wouldn't interject as he didn't want a fight. The two bad asses on the right looked like they could do some damage. Jesse and Colin were militarily trained but tried not to start anything if it was at all avoidable.

The three short time friends sat in the booth and felt quite uneasy. Jesse looked up and saw the four men from outside standing near them. The one with a crew cut and old leather jacket stood there with a cocky grin, his friend off to the side. The man who thought he was a model and his friend were behind the bad asses arguing about something. "Can I be of service to you men?" Natalie had her hand in her purse, just brushing her gun.

The man with the cocky grin stuck out a hand. "Man, let me just say you have some sick wheels there. Sadie looks beast." Jesse was happy to meat another fan.

"You obviously appreciate cars. What do you drive?" Jesse was really hoping to outdo this guy with his jacked up Sadie.

"That mint '68 Impala over there." Dean flicked his head to his baby out the window. His grin never left as he saw the impressed look on Jesse's face. "So uh, you have to have a reason for that monster out there Mister…"

The Jesse, Natalie and Colin all slid over in the huge booth making room for their four new friends. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Jesse, this is my girl Natalie and this is my best friend Colin." Colin and Natalie smiled warmly but waved tightly as the booth was almost full.

"Good to meet you guys. My friendliness is out of character but hey, there's something about you three that I like. But this is my brother Sam, and this is Shawn and Gus. We just met them, but they're interesting characters."

The man who carried himself like a model stuck out a hand. "Shawn Spencer, one of the only two here without a cool ride. This is my partner Blackman Doo, the other of the two without a cool ride. He drives a blueberry."

His friend immediately interrupted, being obviously upset. "Shawn, you can't give me a stupid name after Dean already introduced me. And I do not drive a blue berry." He turned to the new group of friends. "I do not drive a 'blueberry. It's an Echo."

Dean had to laugh at this one. "Man that is pretty weak." Jesse had to agree.

"Gus, I kind of want you out of this booth now. Hair guy can stay though. Um… Shawn, yeah you can stay." At that moment Dean pulled Sam's attention away from the interesting crew they were currently part of, enjoying the banter and conversation.

"Sammy, check out the blonde that just walked in! She looks lost, but I'll help her find her way…" "Settle down Dean, can we at least eat lunch before you go hunting?" Shawn heard the muffled conversation and laughed deeply and almost maniacally.

"Good luck catching that one Dean. Since she got here no-one's been able to date her over a week. She takes charge and not many guys like that when it comes to it." Shawn chuckled again and continued. "She's a great flirt though, but if you can make it happen, like I said good luck buddy." He raised and arm up and called out to Dean's mystery blonde. "Hey Jules, over here!" The blonde slowly walked over with a smile on her face but curiosity in her eyes. Shawn didn't usually talk to this many new people on purpose when he knew he was supposed to have lunch. Shawn never let anything in the way of a quick meal unless it was really important or interesting.

She sat next to Shawn at the end of the booth. "Hey Gus." Gus simply waved and mouthed hello. "Who are your friends Shawn?"

**Okay, so minor little changes in this one, almost not noticeable, but things in chapter two will be quite a bit different. I've decided to re-amp the story a bit. If you guys don't like it as much, I'll go back to the original. Review and don't be a hater, just let me know if I'm wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coming back to the next chapter. I've had some good criticism so I hope this one's better. Now we get more into the chance meeting and a little character growth. Hope you have fun! **

The blonde girl looked around the table at the new acquaintances. Shawn flagged down a waiter seeing they were all gathered. "I'll get to these guys after we order, BYO, right guys?" Everyone nodded in agreement expecting that was how it was going to be. "Except you Jules, I got this." Juliet smiled at him in appreciation. "Why thank you Shawn. I forgot my purse in my car so I was kind of hoping you'd get me this time." She flashed a quick apologetic, almost nervous smile.

Shawn smiled back at her, no love lost at all. "Of course Jules, don't be silly!" He simply laughed feeling around his empty pocket. There was only one thing he could do. Life line! He leaned over and whispered to his partner and best friend Gus. "Hey buddy, can you spot me this one time, well and Jules to?"

Gus awkwardly smiled at their new friends around the booth trying to figure out what was going on. Gus kept to a tiny whisper. "Seriously Shawn, again? If it wasn't every time I wouldn't mind but this is getting ridiculous!"

Shawn pouted, remembering Gus had known him too long for his puppy dog eyes. "Okay Gus, it's more like two out of three… okay, how about this. Next time we need to touch a dead guy or go into a really scary room, I'll do it."

Gus thought a minute, this deal being well worth it but could he trust Shawn to uphold it? "Fine Shawn, but you better not try to worm out of the deal or there'll be payback!"

Shawn shot him a quick ear to ear grin. "Thanks buddy, I knew I could count on you." Shawn looked up to the waiter tapping his foot in annoyance, really hoping he'd get a big tip for his trouble and lost time.

Dean did something that threw Sam for a loop but besides Sam, only Shawn made something of it. "You know what Shawn, maybe I'll get her. Put that money into some work for the 'Blueberry'?" This was totally out of Dean's character, but then Sam remembered that Dean was on 'the hunt'. The hunt could be relentless.

While the others ordered, Dean was paying attention to the end of Shawn and Gus's conversation he picked up. _"Fine Shawn, but you better not try to worm out of the deal or there'll be payback!"_ Was there something up with these two, or was Dean paranoid from a lack of action? Just to be safe he tapped in Sam who was the first to order his meal. "Yo Sammy, did you hear the end of that? Gus and Shawn were talking about a deal, man. He said if Shawn tried to worm out there'd be payback!" Dean kept his voice to a low hiss, not to pull attention to him or Sam.

Sam simply rolled his eyes at his brother's overactive imagination. "Dean, not every deal is done at a cross roads. I hardly doubt either of these two are the deal type." Sam chuckled to himself. "And there is _no way_ Gus is a demon. Besides, I know it's hard to believe but the war is over. We haven't hunted in over a year."

Dean snarled and kicked himself for being so over easy. He was losing it from inactivity. They'd been in Santa Barbara for three days and no leads. Which brought him to who were the owners of the monstrous Sadie? That custom truck had to belong to hunters, ex-hunters now, or some serious bad ass civilians. He figured before they all departed he'd flash his fake FBI badge and get some answers, and maybe from Shawn or Gus too. A hunter can never be too careful, or so Dean thought.

The meal was finished and the booth was having simple conversation about day to day things, none of them wanting to reveal their identities. Shawn, Gus, and Jules were the only ones really with nothing to hide. Juliet's question to Shawn's new friends was never answered. She was able to piece names together by conversation. "So Dean, what do you do? I've never seen you in Santa Barbara before." She had a genuinely interested and warm look in her eyes, her chin resting in her hands. Shawn saw the way she looked at Dean and he tried to stop from laughing out loud. Maybe Dean was better than Shawn thought? After all, it was usually the guys that broke up with Juliet. There was something about men not wanting to date a hot, bad ass female detective Shawn didn't get. The only reason Shawn wasn't seriously after her was because he was a commitment runner.

Dean looked nervous for a while, thinking of some back story. Finally something hit him. "Me and my brother Sammy here," he dropped a strong hand on his shoulder and rocked him forcefully, a fake smile on his face. "we're traveling salesmen. We're in Santa Barbara on a route. It's like a working vacation. We travel the U.S. just selling and we get a lot of free time."

Juliet seemed satisfied with the answer, but Dean didn't seem like a peoples' person, or at least not the door to door kind. His humor was childish and sometimes crude, not the smiling I'm going to sell you some Pledge attitude. That looked more like a thing for Sam, who she now turned her attention to. "So Sam, is it? From the conversation it sounds like Dean is quite the hand full. How do you handle him on the road?" She innocently played.

Sam laughed to himself. "Ya know, if Dean here wasn't my brother, I think I'd have strangled him by now. He's always gone at weird times of nights, he never lets me drive and he listens to the same five albums of mullet rock over and over again. Don't even get me started on the girls!"

Shawn began to laugh as he saw the surprised look on Juliet's face.

Dean hit Sam's arm hard and pulled him closer to whisper/yell at him. "Sammy, what the hell are you doing? You know I'm going fishing. Don't do this to me man!" Dean let him go, a smile on Sam's face, knowing how hard he set back Dean. Dean had to recover now. "That's not what Sam meant Juliet. For some reason the girls are always coming after me and I have to swat them away with a bat sometimes." He flashed a cheap smile, not loosening Juliet's stress at all.

Natalie, who had been quiet for most of the meal who had seemed so focused on Jesse, looked at Juliet who was now idly playing with the straw in her drink. She could tell something was pulling at her mind. She decided to loosen Juliet's mental stress. "So Juliet, what do you do around here? You seem to be a local."

Juliet smiled, happy to be awoken from her bubble of depression that seemed to wash out of nowhere. "Oh, I do live here. I'm a detective for the police department here. I get to work with my own personal monkey!" The others seemed confused until she looked sweetly over at Shawn, pulling him a little closer with one arm. "I get to work with his best friend Gus too. I work with them almost every day. If it wasn't for them already being nuts, I would have gone nuts a while ago working with my partner. I love him, but OMG, right?" The table began to laugh with her.

Jesse, the man in the brown light duty jacket that had his attention on Natalie most of the meal finally spoke, his voice deep and smooth. "Are you a detective or a cop too Shawn?" Shawn really didn't strike Jesse as the law enforcement kind.

Shawn was really happy to tell his little charade to a new customer. "Funny you should ask Jesse. I am actually a private psychic detective that gets hired by the SBPD to help with cases. Gus and I actually have our own office." During the very brief summary that Gus and Juliet were thankful for, he had his hand up to his temple like he did when the 'spirits' talked to him.

Dean began to laugh at Shawn saying he was psychic. "Yeah, and Sammy and I used to hunt ghosts and things that go bump in the night." Sam shot him a glare threatening death. Colin, Jesse, Natalie and Juliet shot him looks of confusion and disbelief. Shawn and Gus just stared at the two brothers in awe.

"Dude, if you're at all serious you have to take us! Free of charge even. We want a werewolf wall sconce. "

Juliet grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him close to whisper in his ear. "Shawn, this guy just insulted you! I mean, I know you're not a psychic but he doesn't believe it. There's no way you believe he fought monsters, seriously?"

Shawn felt hurt by her correct assumption, and her lack of faith in the paranormal. "Come on Jules, why not? You believed for five years. Don't Dean and Sam deserve a shot?" Shawn shot up with a huge grin on his face, directed at the silent section of the booth, causing the three to show looks of worry and dread, knowing it was their turn for questioning. "So Colin, Jesse and Natalie, what brings you guys to quiet little Santa Barbara?"

The three pulled into a quick huddle, muffled voices heard by the rest of the group. "Okay, we've decided to be frank and honest with you fine people." Colin's straight shot quick answer made the whole table nervous, Dean brushing a hand over his pearl handled pistol he kept in his waist band. "Jesse and I are Federal agents Jesse Calloway and Colin Jackson. This fine lady dating my best friend is Natalie Walker, a detective who works with us. We're currently tracking the men who shot my friend a while ago. We believe them to be in Santa Barbara and also to be connected to your murders Juliet. You're all free to help except you Sam and Dean because you have no jurisdiction."

The whole booth fell silent and flabbergasted at the spew that had left Colin's mouth. They had no idea these three were Federal agents and could be this formal after how light the conversation had been. They weren't sure if they should believe them or not until they flipped their badges. What a lunch this turned out to be for the group. None of them expected this meeting of such professional titans… and Sam and Dean which were still hiding the truth.

**Sorry guys! That was longer than I thought but I decided character development would be a good thing :D And no, Colin and Jesse won't always be that serious. They just don't like letting people in on their secrets. They're not exactly the most liked people due to their line of work.**

** Like I said, minor changes. I'm not sure what I'll do with Sam and Dean now that the war is over for them. I'm sure the brothers will stay in our little group of Avengers.**

**And by the ending, don't think Sam and Dean are out of the game. It's a cross over! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

The newly formed Eight Pack left the homey diner in preparations to go their separate ways with good bye partings, each about to go to their respective vehicles. "You know guys; my offer to help out with this case is still open." Jesse looked hopeful at the separating group. "We could use any free hand on this. This isn't a small organization."

Dean stood there, half way in the Impala chewing on his lip. "Agent Calloway, how long have you been after these guys? I'm guessing it's dangerous, right?"

Colin looked questioningly at the self proclaimed traveling salesmen. "We've been after them for a while. Over a month now, no one's held out against me and Jesse this long. It'll take more than our task force to get these bastards."

Dean and Sam looked at each other mulling it over silently. Finally Sam nodded his head. "Alright, what do you want us to do for you?"

"Wait, what do you mean what can you do?" Natalie questioned. "You guys aren't law enforcers."

Shawn stepped out of the blue Echo that seemed so pitiful to the Impala and Sadie. They could see the light bulb go off in his mind. "They are now. Congratulations Sam and Dean, you're hired by the Psych Agency. You will now be working with me as Psychic Detective Assistants." Shawn's face was ecstatic and Dean's almost equally so.

"So uh, what do we do then, just help you out?" Sam cocked his head to the side with a confused glance.

"When Shawn says assistant he pretty much means partner, you guys will just get paid less. It's not that bad as long as Shawn doesn't decide to do anything stupid… which he pretty much always does." Gus had erased any doubt from Sam or Dean.

Jesse saw things coming together in his mind. "So Shawn and Gus, does that mean you two are in?" His lips began to slowly turn into a smirk as he saw Shawn's face light up with a childish grin.

"Agent Calloway you bet your ass it does!" Shawn was quickly pulled aside by Juliet.

"Shawn what the Hell are you doing? You can't just go off on an incredibly dangerous case and leave Psych and Santa Barbara!"

Shawn just rolled his eyes, really wanting this great adventure. "Come on Jules, it's a great chance for me to get out there and see the real world with a view of responsibility. You're always telling me to grow up, and now that I have the chance, you want to pull out the rug from my feet?"

Juliet could see the rush in Shawn's eyes, his usually care free ones replaced. "Shawn, what if something happens to you and I'm not there? What if something happens to me…"

Shawn melted into a smile and rocked back on his heels for a moment. "Jules, nothing is going to happen if we have each others' backs!"

Juliet's eyes filled with disbelief. "Shawn, are you asking me to come? I can't just leave. What about my job? What about pay? I can't live long in a suit case without any cash."

Shawn chuckled again louder this time, his arms wide open animatedly. "Welcome to Psych Jules! You start today." His smile dropped as Juliet put her head down.

"Shawn, you can't just hire anyone. You have a budget…"

"I couldn't help but over hear…" The two turned around to see Jesse and Colin strolling towards them, Jesse with an evil glare in his eyes. "We can hire though. We got Nat, don't we? We head up this case. We can hire our team and task force. This is one bad hombre which means we have more cushioned pockets than usual."

Colin cut in, knowing his partner's mind. "And if we have to cut down on Agent Stewart's team so we can actually have one, than sucks to be him." No one liked Agent Timothy Stewart, not even his mother.

Shawn was beaming, working on a super high profile case with Juliet, Gus and his new acquaintances, what could be better?

Juliet began to like it but still what about when the case was over? "Guys, this sounds great and all, but what about when we come back?"

Jesse and Colin had smiles on their faces. By now Dean and Sam wondered what the gathering was about while them and Natalie were left talking.

"Let's go talk to the chief. Shall we Detective O'Hara?" she nodded at Jesse not quite sure what his plan was but she kind of wanted in on this grand case now. Again they began to split to the respective vehicles to meet at the station.

Juliet was about to get in her car when she hollered over across the road. "Hey Dean?" Her voice was loud to catch his attention, but sweet at the same time.

Dean looked across the road to see the young detective looking at him with a cute smile. He looked at her friendly, yet questioning.

"Thanks for lunch. I'll get you back later?" Her voice was so sweet; even if he had an intention of payback it was gone. He gave her an almost predatory smirk. "Don't mention it Juliet." He ducked his head in the Impala, let it roar and he was gone along with Sam.

She saw the look on his face. Dean Winchester meant to play. She was hopefully going to be working a case with him, and if she wasn't careful she could be in trouble. She smiled at herself in the review mirror. She didn't have the slightest problem with it.

**That's game for today. We see things coming together for the Eight Pack. Next time we see if Juliet will find a way in on this case. Things seem to be heating up inch by inch with Dean, don't they? Leave a review if you like/don't like my possible pairing?**

**Also, I'll be gone for two weeks starting Thursday, so I'll try to get a chapter up daily. No promises though. Hope you liked it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3.**

The newly formed Eight Pack left the homey diner in preparations to go their separate ways with good bye partings, each about to go to their respective vehicles. "You know guys; my offer to help out with this case is still open." Jesse looked hopeful at the separating group. "We could use any free hand on this. This isn't a small organization."

Dean stood there, half way in the Impala chewing on his lip. "Agent Calloway, how long have you been after these guys? I'm guessing it's dangerous, right?"

Colin looked questioningly at the self proclaimed traveling salesmen. "We've been after them for a while. Over a month now, no one's held out against me and Jesse this long. It'll take more than our task force to get these bastards."

Dean and Sam looked at each other mulling it over silently. Finally Sam nodded his head. "Alright, what do you want us to do for you?"

"Wait, what do you mean what can you do?" Natalie questioned. "You guys aren't law enforcers."

Shawn stepped out of the blue Echo that seemed so pitiful to the Impala and Sadie. They could see the light bulb go off in his mind. "They are now. Congratulations Sam and Dean, you're hired by the Psych Agency. You will now be working with me as Psychic Detective Assistants." Shawn's face was ecstatic and Dean's almost equally so.

"So uh, what do we do then, just help you out?" Sam cocked his head to the side with a confused glance.

"When Shawn says assistant he pretty much means partner, you guys will just get paid less. It's not that bad as long as Shawn doesn't decide to do anything stupid… which he pretty much always does." Gus had erased any doubt from Sam or Dean.

Jesse saw things coming together in his mind. "So Shawn and Gus, does that mean you two are in?" His lips began to slowly turn into a smirk as he saw Shawn's face light up with a childish grin.

"Agent Calloway you bet your ass it does!" Shawn was quickly pulled aside by Juliet.

"Shawn what the Hell are you doing? You can't just go off on an incredibly dangerous case and leave Psych and Santa Barbara!"

Shawn just rolled his eyes, really wanting this great adventure. "Come on Jules, it's a great chance for me to get out there and see the real world with a view of responsibility. You're always telling me to grow up, and now that I have the chance, you want to pull out the rug from my feet?"

Juliet could see the rush in Shawn's eyes, his usually care free ones replaced. "Shawn, what if something happens to you and I'm not there? What if something happens to me…"

Shawn melted into a smile and rocked back on his heels for a moment. "Jules, nothing is going to happen if we have each others' backs!"

Juliet's eyes filled with disbelief. "Shawn, are you asking me to come? I can't just leave. What about my job? What about pay? I can't live long in a suit case without any cash."

Shawn chuckled again louder this time, his arms wide open animatedly. "Welcome to Psych Jules! You start today." His smile dropped as Juliet put her head down.

"Shawn, you can't just hire anyone. You have a budget…"

"I couldn't help but over hear…" The two turned around to see Jesse and Colin strolling towards them, Jesse with an evil glare in his eyes. "We can hire though. We got Nat, don't we? We head up this case. We can hire our team and task force. This is one bad hombre which means we have more cushioned pockets than usual."

Colin cut in, knowing his partner's mind. "And if we have to cut down on Agent Stewart's team so we can actually have one, than sucks to be him." No one liked Agent Timothy Stewart, not even his mother.

Shawn was beaming, working on a super high profile case with Juliet, Gus and his new acquaintances, what could be better?

Juliet began to like it but still what about when the case was over? "Guys, this sounds great and all, but what about when we come back?"

Jesse and Colin had smiles on their faces. By now Dean and Sam wondered what the gathering was about while them and Natalie were left talking.

"Let's go talk to the chief. Shall we Detective O'Hara?" she nodded at Jesse not quite sure what his plan was but she kind of wanted in on this grand case now. Again they began to split to the respective vehicles to meet at the station.

Juliet was about to get in her car when she hollered over across the road. "Hey Dean?" Her voice was loud to catch his attention, but sweet at the same time.

Dean looked across the road to see the young detective looking at him with a cute smile. He looked at her friendly, yet questioning.

"Thanks for lunch. I'll get you back later?" Her voice was so sweet; even if he had an intention of payback it was gone. He gave her an almost predatory smirk. "Don't mention it Juliet." He ducked his head in the Impala, let it roar and he was gone along with Sam.

She saw the look on his face. Dean Winchester meant to play. She was hopefully going to be working a case with him, and if she wasn't careful she could be in trouble. She smiled at herself in the review mirror. She didn't have the slightest problem with it.

**That's game for today. We see things coming together for the Eight Pack. Next time we see if Juliet will find a way in on this case. Things seem to be heating up inch by inch with Dean, don't they? Leave a review if you like/don't like my possible pairing?**

**Also, I'll be gone for two weeks starting Thursday, so I'll try to get a chapter up daily. No promises though. Hope you liked it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap: Juliet officially joined up making the Eight Pack as I like to call them. They met up again for briefing for a last chance to take care of unofficial business. Sam knows that Dean has something for Juliet passed the 'bag and tag'. Now the story drops us into the meeting.**

Jesse made sure all were present. He did a quick mental scan of the people around him. It could take him a while to find out everything he had to know. Jesse Calloway and Colin Jackson didn't pick up just anyone off the street. They had a feeling these guys were going to be huge for them. Each one had a skill that he was going to find and use to the best of their abilities.

"Alright, we just heard from Agent Stewart that these guys aren't in Santa Barbara anymore. This means we got to leave today. Let's all meet at the Best Western at 1900." Shawn tilted his head, raising a hand slowly. "7:00 p.m. Shawn, I should have asked if there was anyone who didn't know military, Back to business though. So pack up, say good bye to whoever. If you have extra time take a nap or relax because we'll be driving most of the night, so rest up. Some of us can sleep on the road but we need drivers. We'll take Sadie and Dean, can we take the Impala? I want power and high performance." Dean nodded with a cocky smile.

Shawn nudged Gus gently in the arm. "Sorry buddy but that means no Blueberry."

Gus scoffed quietly. "Why would I want that when I could be in those rides Shawn? This could bring up street cred. C'mon on son!" He held out his fist and Shawn met it for a fist bump.

Colin walked over to a lock box in the back of Sadie. He rummaged around for a bit and he came back with two nice pistols, military issue. "I figure most of you are armed being in law enforcement and detective work. So Sam, Dean here you go." He tossed each one a pistol, Sam and Dean had to chuckle about that. The two tossed them back at Colin who was a little confused.

Dean patted the waist line of his pants. "Thanks Colin but me and Sam are good."

Colin was still a little confused. "Guys, I know you're salesmen and everything but this is dangerous. You need to be armed."

Dean was about to say something when Shawn's voice tore through. "Wait! I'm getting something!" Gus and Juliet rolled their eyes while Shawn began his act. They thought he'd get burned on this one; these guys were the real deal. "Sam and Dean are not salesmen!"

Dean laughed aloud. "Dude, of course we're salesmen."

Shawn shot back. "No you're not!" His voice was that of a child in an argument. "Look at the way they're dressed, Hardly that of a salesman."

Dean laughed at what he thought was a feeble attempt by Shawn. "We're not selling right now man. We're not going to be in a suit and tie all day!"

Shawn wasn't finished, but determined, he could tell he had Sam and Dean by the way Dean was being defensive and Sam sat back doing nothing but looking everywhere and trying to force little laughs. Tell tale signs. "Gus, you're a salesman, you and every salesman I know pretty much dresses like you and you guys pretty much always have a case with you. You guys show nothing of it." He walked closer to Sam and Dean who nervously took a step back, afraid he was getting closer to his finished argument. "And why would salesmen have these!?" The group watched eyes wide as Shawn found each one with a pistol, Dean's in the front of his waist line, Sam's at the back, both quite concealed. Out of Dean's jacket he pulled a giant Bowie knife. He looked each one in turn straight in the eyes, pointing a finger at them. "Don't even make me open your trunk!"

Sam threw his hands up in defeat. Alright Psych Boy, we're not traveling salesmen. What are you going to do, fire us?"

Colin stepped forward, seemingly unaffected by Shawn's show. "Good work Shawn, and as for you two, that depends on who you really are." The others pulled guns, moving closer, well except for Shawn and Gus who weren't armed.

Sam and dean were backed into a corner, four guns pointed at them. Dean shook his head in annoyance. "Alright damn it! We're not salesmen, we're as far from it as you get."

Juliet's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, this guy she liked and his brother are robbers? "You two rob people?" Her voice was filled with surprise and anger.

Now it was Sam's turn to do some explaining. "Uh, no, but we did put a couple of them away though."

Jesse laughed a bit, and then his eyes turned serious. "Alright, who the Hell are you guys with? Hurry up."

"We're kind of, hunters you could say." Dean's voice was as deep as usual but uncertain.

Sam cut in, a little better with words. "We hunt bad people, I guess. There's no easy way to say this. We're vigilante bounty hunters."

"There, happy now? We're unlicensed bounty hunters who beat the Hell out of criminals and then call in with tips of where they are, and then we split! That's the truth. Come on Sammy, let's get out of here." He pulled Sam by the arm and turned to leave.

Most of the group was surprised but Colin stepped in front of them, stopping them with his hand. "Hold on you two. You the Hell said you two could leave?" Colin's eyes shined and a look of pure joy on his face. "You don't actually think knowing that, we're gonna let you go?"

"Don't make us fight you Colin, just let us go and nobody has to be hurt, alright?" Dean's hand curled into a tight fist, Sam's doing the same.

Jesse stepped forward. "Guys, I don't think you don't understand. We don't want you to go because we want you to keep on with us. You lied through your teeth, but that's understandable now. That's not something you want anybody knowing. But we can't ignore this. If you can do that, there's no doubt you can pitch in. Go pack up and quit that lying shit, we're a team." Colin tossed the pistols to Shawn and Gus now. Jesse rapped an arm around Natalie and they walked over to Sadie and got in. Colin stuck his head out the window. "1900 guys!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jesse stood in his hotel room looking out the window, an arm on each side of the window pane. A little pair of arms wrapped around his stomach and a head rested on his slightly arched back. "Jess, do you think these guys can actually help? We don't know anything about them really."

Jesse turned around to look down at Natalie, while still holding her embrace. He rested his chin on her head and sighed thoughtfully. "Nat, I know it's hard to go on a hunch, but we need these guys. We can't keep running in circles with people like James Stewart." He took her hand and led her to the soft bed and sat down. "We can't keep playing fair while people are dying out there; by these people the rules are stopping us from getting. Guys like that Shawn character, and Sam and Dean, those are who we need right now. They can get the job done but don't do it by the book. Then we have you and Juliet O'Hara ho can do the job and keep us from doing anything too stupid."

Natalie slowly leaned forward and caught his lips with a lingering kiss. She released him and looked up at him with a tiny smile. "I guess we'll have to go by your and Colin's judgment then. You've never given me reason not to trust you."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Impala rolled into the parking lot of the Best Western at 6:30 even. "I'll be back, I'm gonna go in and hit a vending machine. Need anything Dean?" Sam's question snapped Dean out of his thoughts.

"Huh, oh yeah, um… anything's good I guess." Dean slowly dragged a hand down his face in exhaustion.

Sam looked at his tiring brother with worry. "Dean, you okay man? You look pretty out of it."

Dean turned to face Sam and showed him a half ass smile. "Yeah, I'm fine Sammy. Get me something with caffeine, will ya?" Sam got out of the Impala and made his way in. Dean tapped the dash board and growled to himself, his day dreams not ceasing. He got out of the Impala and sat on the hood, hoping fresh air would do him some good. Why were the memories and nightmares hitting him again now, after so much time?

He clenched his teeth and moaned aloud, his hands raking through his short hair. He tried to close his eyes tighter but they couldn't humanly close anymore. A sweet concerned voice and a small hand n his rocked him awake. "Uh… what?" His hand ran down his face again, wiping away a thin layer of sweat. He rubbed his head, trying to remove the head ache.

"Dean, I asked if you're okay. What's wrong?" Juliet had a look of pure hurt on her face, she hadn't known him long, but she never saw him like this. She swore it looked like he'd been shot.

Dean snapped back into reality again and showed a really weak, forced smile. "Hey Juliet, I just have a really bad head ache, I guess. I'm really tired, haven't gotten much sleep you know? Uh, how are you?"

She didn't want to talk about her right now, worried about the large man in front of her almost at tears from a force unknown to her. "Are you sure you're okay? You look really, really bad right now."

"Juliet, really I'm alright. Just need a bit of sleep, that's all. Uh, my head is spinning. Hey, since when did you have a twin?" He fell back, head hitting the windshield of the Impala. His eyes slowly rolled back in his head and his nightmares came back. He shook himself up as he felt a soft hand grip his. He shook it loose and got off the hood, going to the trunk. He popped it open and grabbed a bear, cracking it open and guzzling it hard.

"Dean, you are seriously not okay!" Juliet took the beer from him. He reached back for it, her moving it out of his reach.

Dean's eyes flashed pain and anger. "I was almost done, give it back!" He stopped with a look of revelation on his face. He reached down in the trunk and pulled another. "You can finish that, I have more." He popped it open and took his time on this one. "Don't worry, I'll let Sam drive. Happy?" He stumbled forward and almost fell, Juliet stopping him, almost being crushed.

Sam saw Dean going down and helped Juliet put him in the back seat. Juliet looked up at Sam, worry still on her face. "Is Dean okay? Do we need to get him to a hospital?"

Sam shook his head, a defeated look on his face. "No, he's not alright and there's nothing the hospital can do for him. He's gets like this every now and then. This is the fourth time this year. He won't talk about it but it's not normal." Sam laughed to himself. "Even for him it's not normal." Gus and Shawn pulled up and got out of the Blueberry, Gus locking it up tight. Jesse, Natalie, and Colin emerged from the hotel, all ready to go. "Did he say anything to you?"

She thought a bit. "Not really, he kept telling me he was alright and then he almost slammed this, I took it from him and he just got another."

Sam just looked shocked. "I didn't know those were there. You know what, maybe you should ride in the back with him, keep him calm. He'll be out for a while. I hate to ask you to baby sit him, but he didn't push you away when you tried to help him. He usually yells at me, Hell, he decked me once."

Jesse yelled over at Sam. "Sammy, where's Dean?"

Sam pointed to the back seat of the Impala. "Don't call me Sammy. I'll take Juliet with me and Dean. Who else am I getting?"

Jesse, Shawn, and Gus got into a tiny football huddle and broke, Gus walking over with his bag.

"I'm with you guys for now. I didn't have much of a say. But I do get shotgun." Gus threw his bag in the truck that Sam popped for him, then sat in the front and strapped in.

Sam looked down at Juliet again. "We'll have to see what happens with Dean. Like I said, just try to keep him calm. Oh, and ignore what he says in his sleep. It's pretty messed up stuff, but just try to talk him out of what's going on in there."

Colin stuck his head out of Sadie. "Let's get moving! Just follow us for now!" Sam sat the unconscious Dean up so Juliet could get in. Sam leaned Dean up against the opposite side so he wasn't laying on her. He got in the driver's seat and revved the Impala to live.

**Okay, that chapter was huge, I'm sorry. So turns out Dean's got a real problem and they weren't what they said they were. Big surprise, right? Well now we're on the road and things will begin to pick up. Sorry that was so long but it just kept spewing forth from my brain hole. Please review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people who read this. This is going to be my last chapter for quite awhile. I'm going to be gone for two weeks, so if you like this story, sorry for your wait.**

"And I will always" Shawn, Jesse and Natalie sang in unison to the song ripping through Sadie. "Come on Colin, jump in!" Jesse called between lyrics. "Love you!" The song ended and the group began to laugh almost hysterically.

"Natalie, really you're awesome, but that's the last time you choose the song." Natalie twisted around in her seat to face the fake psychic.

"This is my boyfriend." She said running a hand over his buzzed hair. "And this is his truck, which means it's my truck." She stuck her tongue out at Shawn, and then smiled. Shawn stuck his tongue back, not having any of it.

"Jess, if you want me to chime in with you guys, you got to give me something to sing with. I have to teach Shawn he's not the only one hear who can sing." Colin held out a fist and Shawn bumped it. Shawn reached for the iPod to find Colin's jam. He wasn't sure, but he had an idea.

"Oh, oh, I got it, G'me g'me g'me!" Shawn grabbed the iPod and scrolled passed song after song. "Found it!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Shawn." Juliet whispered into her phone, a still passed out Dean, head on her lap mumbling as he slept. She pulled the phone away as the music blasted at an unbearable volume. On the other end she could just hear "I can feel it, calling on the edge of night, oh lord!" Of course who could have a road trip sing along without Phil Collins, right?

"Hey Jules, where are you guys? We don't see you behind us!" Shawn had to yell to carry his voice over the music.

"Oh, we pulled over at a rest stop because Sam had to go to the bath room. Is there a problem?" She heard Shawn call to Colin if there was a problem.

"Jesse's turning around. Colin says he doesn't want us losing sight of each other. We just need to stay together for safety!" the music was still blasting until finally the song died. "We'll be there in two minutes!"

"Shawn, why are you still yelling?" Juliet whispered while running a hand through Dean's hair trying to sooth him as he was tossing and turning on her lap.

"Sorry, just a habit from the music." His voice was a little hoarse but back to normal volume. "See you in a bit, the next song's coming."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sadie pulled in the rest stop, the windows rolled down and the occupants still singing. "Hold me closer tiny dancer!" Juliet couldn't figure out why three guys were singing along to Elton John like they were rock stars or something. The engine clicked off and the music stopped, Juliet unable to hold back her laughter as Sadie was vacated.

Seal Team Sadie as Jesse called them walked over to the Impala where Juliet was sitting on the hood and Dean was still asleep. Sam was digging in the trunk and Gus was in the bathroom.

From behind the Impala Sam's low voice broke the silence. "Shawn, how long does it take Gus take a piss? He's been in there for five minutes."

Shawn moved his eyes around from here to there thinking. "It could be anywhere from ten more minutes to twenty. It depends on if he's nervous or what the last thing he drank was. I know it's weird, but Gus's plumbing is worse than that of a woman. No offense Natalie and Jules." He turned his attention to Juliet now, a grin sweeping on his face. "So Jules, how's your ride going, having fun?"

Juliet mulled it over in her mind thinking of her last road trip with her family. "Compared to the last road trip which was a family reunion picnic, definitely."

Jesse let out a quick laugh. "If we have at least ten minutes, I think we have time Juliet." Jesse leaned against the Impala and then felt something lightly hitting his leg, then forcefully. He jumped back a sloth-like Dean crawled out.

Dean rubbed his eyes and looked around the group. His eyes landed on Juliet and shot her a very apologetic look. She returned it with a reassuring yet worried smile. "Hey guys. Sammy, how long was I out?"

Sam looked at his watch, seeing it was now seven in the morning. "Dean, you were out for twelve hours. Are you sure you're alright?"

Dean simply nodded his head before looking at Jesse and Colin. "Where to now?" Jesse was about to answer when a car pulled into the rest stop and rolled down a window, the driver showing a pleading look on his face.

"Can we help you?" Colin called out, being in the job to long to not ask questions.

"We're a bit lost, can you help us out?" The driver called back. Jesse nodded to the group; Dean fingered his pistol as Jesse walked over to the car.

Jesse rested a hand on the door and another on top of the Volkswagen. The Volkswagen had an odd feel about it, for some reason making Jesse uncomfortable. Nation murderers and robbers wouldn't drive this hunk, would they? But also, that's what they might want you to think. "Boys got a map we can use?" Jesse looked down to the man's lap where a map was wide open on it, a pen line that followed the Eight Pack's exact path so far. The drivers hand was under the map, bringing Jesse to think he was hiding a stiff or a gun. Betting on the latter, he grabbed the man's head and slammed it off the wheel and deploying the air bag.

The rest of the team was unaware of what had happened but saw Jesse's reaction. They went for cover pulling their guns ready for a fire fight.

The man in the passenger seat shot through the air bag deflating it, but completely missing Jesse who was crouched by the car, making his way to the other side of the Volkswagen. The two men in the back seats got out and began to fire, but were bested by the six guns behind cover. Gus was too afraid to move.

"Damn it Gus! What are you doing?" An enraged Shawn billowed.

"Sorry Shawn, I'm not used to armed stand offs at random rest areas! I just got back from the bathroom anyway."

"What does that have to do with this?" Shawn looked at Gus bewildered and confused.

"I don't know what's going on, and if I wouldn't have just been in the bathroom, I'd definitely need it now."

"Hey guy, peeing your pants is cool." Dean, Shawn and Gus began to laugh, enjoying the joke breaking the intense moment.

"Really, quoting Billy Madison at a time like this?" Natalie couldn't believe the immaturity right now.

Shawn shot back, Dean and Gus in agreement. "When isn't it time to quote Billy Madison?"

Juliet, just as upset as Natalie, joined Natalie's side. "When people are getting shot!"

"None of us got shot, what the big deal?" Dean saw no harm in a little joke, that usually being his job with Sam. He was starting to like Shawn a lot and warming up a little Gus, though Gus was a wuss more so than Shawn. "Where's Jesse anyway?"

Colin jumped and slid across the hood of the Impala so he was in front of it, still aiming down the sights of his pistol. "Jesse, you alright?!"

The fourth man from the Volkswagen slowly opened the door, hoping to get out unseen. He was crouched behind the small vehicle when he felt a hard boot dig into the back of his knee. He cried out and got up, seven guns now trained on him, and then Jesse stood up in fighting stance. Colin ordered them to stand down and watch the show.

The man pulled a knife and lunged wide at Jesse. Jesse jumped back and kicked the knife out of his hand, sending it feet away. Jesse punched the goon in the throat, causing his head to snap back. The thug tried a wild hay maker, Jesse catching it and elbowing him in the ribs, cracking them. He anchored his feet and pulled the man's arm forward dislocating it. The man yelled out before Jesse took him in a head lock and twisted, heavily straining the man's neck without break. "So ass whole, who the Hell are you?"

The man in Jesse's grasp winced and sighed hard before speaking. "I can tell you who we are but not who leads us!"

Jesse kicked the man in the sternum hard, causing him to gasp again. Jesse let him out of the head lock and put him against the Volkswagen. "No shit kid. I know you won't tell me that."

"We're a group whose name is known only to the crime world. We are Black Smoke. We're much feared among criminals. Police know our work but not us. You made a terrible mistake today. You would have been smarter to have just died here today. You will be killed I assure you, but I don't know what we will do with you beautiful ladies over there."

His eyes trailed to them, the girls caught his wolfish grin causing them to visibly shudder. Dean had Juliet's hand in his when he saw the man's look. She took it willingly.

The man's eyes came forward to see a snap kick, the bottom of Jesse's boot being the last thing he saw.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well this chapter was a little darker, but I told you things were going to pick up. This is one of the longer chapters, but I expect most of them to be this length from now on, if not longer. Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter we go into Colin and Jesse's pasts. Please review if you want more or if you don't want any more. See you in two weeks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait but I had the greatest trip of my life! Now we get back into it. We get a bit more back story from some of the guys. And I bring in a part time OC. He's a specialist so he won't be in all the time. Let me know, cuz I'll just be mentioning him…**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Okay, as sweet as that was, what the Hell was that Jess?!" Shawn jogged over to Jesse and the man crumbled on the ground.

"I didn't tell him to say that. He gave me what we needed but then he kept talking, so umm," Jesse motioned to the man on the ground, seemingly lifeless.

Dean nudged the Black Smoke member with his boot. "Where'd you learn that? That sure as Hell wasn't in Fed academy buddy." Sam nudged Dean as Sam noticed a tattoo that was a large plume of black smoke curling all the way up the man's arm. Shawn made a quick mental note of it.

Gus walked over after he assured himself it was safe. "Hey. So what's the…" Gus froze as he saw the body cold on the ground. "Is, is he still uh?"

Shawn cut him off before Gus freaked. "Yeah buddy. He's alive. Jesse just kicked his ass a little."

Sam chuckled aloud. "A little? Seriously Jesse, there's something you're not telling us."

Jesse rolled his head around his shoulders debating. "Alright, Col and I were in the military. He was an Army Ranger."

Dean nodded his head in respect. "That takes care of Col, but you were you with Dr. Sunshine?"

"Delta Force." He rolled up his jacket sleeve revealing his unit tattoo. "You guys remember Black Hawk Down? That was our first assignment. That's how we met. We were just seventeen then. Hell of a first, right?"

Colin looked around, things getting awkward. "We want to hit the road, or what? Jess, need me to take a leg?"

Shawn perked straight up. "I'll drive! I can drive, can't I Gus?" Gus scuffed his feet against the pavement of the parking lot. Shawn glared at him. "You're unbelievable man." Shawn's eyes cut like daggers, crushing Gus.

Jesse threw the keys to Colin. "Yeah, maybe later Shawn, maybe if I'm ever in a demolition derby."

Shawn followed him, hope in his eyes. "I'll hold you to that."

The Impala crew was almost loaded up. Gus was already waiting to see where he'd sit. He doubted shot gun now that Dean was up. Dean held his hand out for the keys.

"Dean, you sure you can drive? That was a bad one." Sam's face was full of doubt.

"Sammy, give me the damn keys. I need to drive man. Let's get where we're going and hit the sack." Dean took the keys and went to the driver's seat holding his head. Sam was going to the other side when Juliet grabbed his arm.

"Sam, what's going on with Dean? He's starting to worry me!" She said in a yell-whisper.

Sam wasted no time in trying to crush it. "I'm sorry but I can't. You're gonna have to let the two of us deal with it. Okay Juliet? I'm sorry but you wouldn't understand."

Juliet wasn't happy about being kept out of what seemed to be a very serious situation. "Well what if I ask Dean about it?"

"Yeah, how'd that go the first time?"

Dean called from the Impala. "You girls ready yet? You're holding us all up!"

Juliet looked to Sam one last time. "We'll talk about this later?"

Sam looked her serious and dead in the eye, not showing anger though. "No, we won't. Please just let it go?" they separated and got in their respective seats.

Dean adjusted the mirror and saw Juliet pouting; trying to use the cute girl act on Sam that she worked over so many criminals with when tough didn't work. "You two done holding hands?"

Juliet shot back angrily. "Yeah, we're done."

Dean just shook his head and laughed. "Sammy, I'd hate to be you."

After a bit of awkward driving Sam started talking to Dean, confident that Gus was asleep and Juliet wasn't listening. "Dean, what do you make out of that guy's tattoo? Think it was his or a gang thing?"

Dean checked the rearview mirror, No one was listening.

"I don't know. Maybe that guy just thought it was a cool tat. If it's their gang sign we may have an issue. They might be old hold outs."

Sam thought on this, having the same thought earlier. "Think they may be worshipers from you know who when he was in full swing?"

Dean concurred. "I think it could be. If they are, this could be some real shit here. Maybe a bit of craft, you know?"

"Dean, do you really think these guys are good enough to do any damage like that?"

"Maybe Sammy, these guys sound like the real deal. If they were just a low life gang, the Feds would have had them a while ago, especially with guys like Jesse and Colin."

Sam shook his head in annoyance. "I hope not, I'm done with hunting man. Do you find it weird that all the spooks went totally underground after it was over?"

Dean rolled his head side to side. "Man I don't know. Maybe they just got scared. I would be too if I was them and the over boss got ganked, you know? Let's just hope these Black Smoke ass holes ain't what we think. They may try to get a rally going."

Juliet sat in the back seat listening to every word, dumb founded trying to figure out what they were talking about, who they were. She knew this for sure, she was going to be extra cautious with Black Smoke.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Not a very long one, but gives us something to chew, right? Hope you guys liked it. Let me know about the pop in-pop out OC or if you think it'd be too much.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers out there! How we doin'? So first off as I'm sure you figured hunting is done for the brothers but the possibility of it coming back somewhat has been brought up by Black Smoke. But is Black Smoke that real? I haven't decided it yet! Please hit me with reviews and questions on characters and story line! Here's chapter 8! Also, I don't own LOTR, I just referenced it once. If you don't get it, you're not nerd enough to be reading this. I don't own Gettysburg either and I only met Jeff Daniels once.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sadie and the Impala turned off the highway and down a long exit pulling into a no-body's town.

"Where the Hell are we going? We just passed a perfectly good motel." Dean followed behind Sadie by two cars not to be associated in case they were being watched.

"Maybe they like actual hotels. Not everyone's as cheap as us Dean. And if they have the budget, why not?" Sam was actually somewhat pleased about not sleeping in a slum. The Impala turned quickly and Gus jolted awake, seeing a sleeping Juliet on his shoulder. He had quite the mischievous look in his eyes. He slowly moved a hand through her blonde hair.

Dean looked through the rearview mirror to check for cars behind them, not a one. He caught Gus's hand slowly rising and falling. "Gus, what the Hell?" Immediately his hand fell and he pretended to wake up for the first time.

Sadie pulled in at a Best Western and the Impala parked a few spaces down. Jesse walked to the Impala and tapped on the window, Sam rolling it down. "We'll talk inside. Go in five minutes after us."

The five minutes slowly passed and the Impala emptied out, Juliet none the wiser for Gus's antics. Gus wasn't sure if he knew what had been doing. He was half asleep and if he wasn't in a car, he would have been sleep walking.

Once inside Shawn saw the purposely diverted eyes of Gus. He slowly slinked behind the group in front of the counter. "Gus, what did you do?"

"Shawn, I have no idea what you speak of." Gus held his head up in a snooty arrogance.

"C'mon son! I know when you did something. Now spill it!" he hissed in a yell-whisper.

"Fine! I may have… touched Juliet in her sleep…" Gus looked at Shawn in an almost don't hit me way.

"Oh, buddy! Were you sleepy petting the closest person again! I thought that was over with! Man, what if you did that to Sam or Dean?"

"Shawn, that's not funny. They may have killed me. Dean caught me sleep petting."

Dean called over his shoulders, a big bag in each hand. "You ladies coming, or am I going to have to carry you up next?"

Shawn had a dirty smirk on his face. "Dean honey, you can carry me upstairs any time you want." Dean shot him a look that pretty much said what the Hell's the matter with you?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, Jesse man what's going on?" Dean opened a case and started removing his and Sam's stash of weaponry, still catching the Psych crew off guard.

"What are these white shells for?" Juliet had never seen a pure white shell with such coarse grains.

"Rock salt." Dean answered nonchalantly. "It's for…" He cut himself off.

"It's for pain but not lethality." Sam saved Dean in time. "Not everyone we catch outside the law needs to die." Juliet could respect that but Shawn really didn't.

"Dude, why not just blow them away if you're not gonna get caught?"

Sam looked up at him with sincerity in his eyes. "That's not our style."

" It might sound like a good idea, but even though they're bad people, there's going to be good people missing them though. Sometimes those bad people are all the good those people have supporting them." Dean stared at the ground, his head full of thought. Sam watched him making sure he was okay.

"Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?" Shawn laughed at his joke and sat down, Gus, Juliet and Sam looking at him in disbelief. Laying on his back on a bed across the room Jesse quietly laughed, barely audible. Shawn pointed across the room at Jesse with a smile on his face. "Eh, eh! At least someone get's it. Lighten up guys, I'm gonna die from this Lifetime movie."

Jesse sat up straight faced and looked around to the group. "Shawn's right and he's wrong." Shawn's face dropped to a pout and Jesse continued. "That man I beat in the parking lot, I beat him senseless. I didn't enjoy it but that's work. He went too far about people I care about it and didn't tell me everything he knew. I didn't like it but I said that's work. If I liked it, it wouldn't be work. The thing is we have to be prepared for what we have to do. Shawn, this ain't no D list bank robber. This bitch is an A-lister who hurts people. He got the drop on ME. This job is serious, got it? But we can't shell up and beat ourselves for our job, or we won't do it. Someone's got to do our job, and I ain't gonna lose sleep over what I do to keep these people safe, but I ain't throwing a parade."

Everyone, even Colin looked at Jesse who had never opened up like that. No one knew he could. Did he learn that with the Feds or had that been deep inside since Delta Force? But Colin knew exactly how he felt, feeling the same, going through the same as Jesse. Hell the two were practically brothers.

Jesse rubbed a hand over his face. "Sorry about going all Jeff Daniels Gettysburg on ya. I'm going for some pie, maybe cake, and going to bed." At the words of pie and cake, Dean and Natalie both shot up and followed after Jesse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. It's been a while I know. I've been busy lately and going through some personal problems lately but today I'm back. I feel I owe this chapter to SnapeLikesMyPatronas because she got really into this and made me feel like she deserved another chapter. Reviews and follows make me want to keep going. Side note, I don't own Best Western and I'm thinking about a story twist with Gus… I may also mention my part time O/C today.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean pulled into the Best Western from a food run. His hands were full and he had a bag hanging out of his mouth. He tried to get a door but an arm grabbed the handle first. On this man's forearm was the Black Smoke tattoo. Dean's eyes shot wide open.

"Hey man, can I help you with those bags?" The man looked friendly enough but he was Black Smoke.

"Nah man, I got this." It only came out as mumbling but the man understood.

Dean shot up the stairs, almost falling over twice. He kicked at the room door frantically until Gus opened the door.

"Dean, what happened? You look like you saw a ghost." Gus took some of the bags and put them aside. Dean sat on the edge of the bed next to Juliet. "Hey Juliet." He nodded to her with a smile on his face. Then his face dropped to shock and surprise.

"What happened Dean?" Sam stood across from him arms folded with a look of concern.

"Black Smoke man! At least one of them. He opened the freakin' door to the hotel for me!"

"Are you sure about this? This is could be seriously bad!" Natalie stood trying not to show emotion but warmed a bit as Jesse dropped an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm sure! I saw the tat. Shawn, read my mind, I ain't lying."

"We believe you Dean, we're just a little edgy right now." Juliet tried to settle Dean down. Dean usually wasn't this bad but his dreams lately had sent him down a bit. Also the thought of hunting making a comeback because of Black Smoke didn't help.

"I want to do it anyway. Dean, look into my eyes, don't blink, hold it, hold it… he's not lying." Shawn sat on the opposite bed stroking his beard. "So what do we do now? Tuck tail and run, because me and Gus are for that, aren't we buddy?"

This time Gus wasn't on board. "I don't think so Shawn. We haven't before on this, we aren't now. We got this. Whatever they think we need to do, I'm down with and you KNOW that's right!"

Shawn was dumb founded and Jesse stood propped against the door now clapping. "Gus, don't be too sure. Black Smoke is no joke. We just found out who they are recently. If it takes ME that long to find out only who they are, this shit is real. This ain't your average case. These guys are dangerous and I want to find out more about them before we go in blazin' angels."

Dean began to chuckle. "Hey Sammy, can you imagine Cass blazin' into a fight with duelies?"

Sam wasn't amused. "Jesse, please continue." Dean was still pleased by the thought of his angel fried in a full gun fight.

"Right, I think we find how many of them there are, we follow them and do the job, pretty simple, right? Shawn, find out what you can by divining or reading, alright?"

Shawn shot up. "Gus, let's move. We got work to do." The room cleared as the clock hit 11:00 p.m. Natalie and Jesse sat on the couch flipping through the channels. Natalie took the remote from Jesse.

"Natalie, you know I love you but I'm not watching that damned singing movie again."

Natalie rolled her eyes at him. "It's a musical, and that's not what this is about. What's been going on with you lately?"

Jesse played dumb, really knowing what she was getting at. "Nat, what do you mean? Haven't I been… well, me lately?"

"No, no you haven't." She said almost in an almost annoyed tone. "You're hiding something and I want to know about it, that's all."

Jess hated that cute tone she used on him so often. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, that's it." He sounded so tired when he spoke, so much slower than his usual quick tone.

There was a knock at the door and Dean walked in with some beers. "Sam's watching some wussy 'classic' about some chick and a family of brats running from Germans? If he wants that, he can't have my…" Dean stopped his rant as he saw the annoyed eyes of Natalie and Jesse. "Wow guys, is everything alright?"

"No Dean, it isn't." Natalie answered Dean in a sad tone.

"It's fine actually. Nat and I were just talking."

Dean raised his brows. "I'll get out of your hair then." He turned for the door when Natalie called to him.

"No it's okay, you can stay. You may be able to help."

Dean chuckled to himself. "Me be able to help with a personal problem? I'll try it I guess." Dean got comfortable on Collin's bed. "What's up Jess?"

"I've been sort of out of it the last two days. I can't think straight, I can't sleep. I've been drunk for the past three days."

Dean just nodded his head at Jesse. "Yeah buddy, I know the feeling on that one. You're talking to the champ right here. When you do sleep you have the shittiest dreams imaginable and wake up in a cold sweat? Been there man."

Natalie came back, a beer for each of them. "What's wrong though, what's been going through your mind, both of you actually?" The two looked at each other, trying to get the other to go without saying anything. "Jesse, then Dean."

The three sat up till three in the morning, the two grown men spilling their stories out trading ordeals and life breaking problems. Tomorrow they would have all intel needed and the game would begin. It's good to know who's got your back deep down. Needless to say, the twelve pack was empty by the end of the night.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey guys. That one was a little boring but it laid the plans for a couple future chapters. We got to see a bit of Dean and Jess vent but over time we'll see that conversation in thought shots and so on. Please read, review and you know the drill.**

**P.S. I hate to advertise but if you like Collin and Jesse and Natalie, read their own story labeled Federal Bureau of Intimidation on . Look for Makinaak! **


	10. Chapter 10: John Waynes in a Can

**Hey there patient people! Sorry this one took a while but I've been working on two other stories on . School's been kind of annoying too, so I figure we hit 550 views, so you guys deserve another. Also, I can never have too many follows/reviews/ and favorites. All 550 of you are great, even if you just stopped by and didn't read!**

**Chapter 10: John Waynes in a Can**

Shawn and Gus opened the door quickly and somersaulted inside like stereotypical movie stars. Shawn stood up and put his hand to his head. "I know… everything we need to know." He and Gus tried to recover their breath from probably a tiny amount of physical exertion.

"And…" Dean waited impatiently raising a beer to his lips. The others also were waiting as well.

Shawn began to chuckle as he was bent over, a hand on his thigh, the other in the air. "So funny story, we're totally outnumbered at least five to one with no chance of escape without a _The Long Riders_ exit."

Jesse paced back and forth with his head down, coming to a stop and resting his head against the wall. Natalie rubbed his back lightly for comfort. "So what the Hell do we want to do? We can stay and fight, hope for the best. Or we can try and run and hope for the best.

"There are eight of us." Gus chimed in trying to be helpful. "If we stay here and fort up I think we stand a good chance. Maybe they won't try anything either if we don't."

"Jess, I ain't running. We didn't back at Down, we aren't running now."

"Colin, we did run at Black Hawk and I don't want to run either. We got a good crew here and I think we can hold them. It won't be easy or cheap, but I think we can hold them. Shawn, did they see you, do they know for sure we're here?"

Shawn threw his hand over his heart and had a shocked look on his face. "Jesse, our fearless leader! I'm hurt that you think Gus and I's conniving and sneaking wasn't good enough! And now, I really don't think they do."

"There was that instance when you fell over the potted plant in the hallway and you brought me down with you." Gus nodded his head, watching the little flash back."

Shawn shook his head in disbelief. "Yeah but you're the one who screamed like a little girl."

"I thought we agreed you weren't gonna say anything Shawn!"

"Well you weren't about the plant!"

Dean had enough of this, Jesse thinking it was just funny. "Damn it guys! Be serious! We're stuck in a hotel John Wayne style with no freakin' back up and you two are bickering like a bunch of damn girls!"

Colin scratched his clean shaved chin. "Or do we have back up…?"

Jesse stared a t Colin wide eyed and furious. "No Colin! We are not calling that man. I chose death!"

Colin sighed and rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Come on Jesse, you can't possibly hate this guy enough to get us all killed."

Dean broke into the conversation. "Wait, who are we talking about here? If we can get help, I think we should take it! After all the things I've done, I don't want to get ganked by some thugs in a cushy hotel room."

"Dean, we could have died in far worse places." Sam wasn't helping Dean's argument, Jesse pointing his finger at Sam with a huge grin on his face.

"Jesse, think about Shawn, Gus, Juliet and Nat! What about them! Do they die because you and Sam want to reenact the Alamo with live rounds."

Jesse dug in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Call the bastard, let's just get these people out of here. We have to get all the innocents out too."

"Actually they are gone." Jesse looked at Shawn confused. "The only cars here are ours and theirs'. If you count out the gang of hardened killers, we got the place to ourselves!"

"Yeah, this is Jackson." Jesse dropped his head between his knees as he sat in the chair, listening to Colin call in the back up Jesse so hated. "We've got a bit of a problem. We found that gang we've been trailing. Yeah, they got us holed up in a Best western waiting for us to make a move. If we do I think we're in for a Hell of a fight. We could use some back up Stewart." Colin gave him the necessities for what he needed to know. Finally he hung up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night passed slowly, the Eight Pack staying in one room, looking through the blacked out windows every now and again. The Winchesters, Colin and Jesse sat at the table cleaning their arsenals listening to the radio, the other four on the floor playing Apples to Apples.

"Shawn, is it weird that we're sitting on the floor playing a game while we're under siege from crazy maniacs who want to kill us?"

"Pssh, not at all Gus! What, you want us to invite them to play with us?" The two girls laughed quietly, Gus worried they'd egg on Shawn.

"Jess, we out of beer?" Colin raised his eyes, wrinkling his forehead.

"Dude, have you ever known us to be out of beer?" He got up, wiping his hands on the greasy rag, throwing it back down on the table. He went to the fridge and opened the door, letting the cool air hit his face. The room was hot and humid from not risking opening the window, and all the body heat. Even Dean took his jacket off, drawing attention from the eyes of Julia.

Beer was passed around, the final of the stash too. Then came a knock on the door.

"We know you're in here, all of you!" the voice from the other side of the door called. "You can't stay in there forever, and in two days, if you're not out, we'll come in!"

Jesse looked over to Colin. "How long till Ass Face gets here?"

Colin slowly replied, "Three days."

Dean looked down to the worry on the group on the floor. Without a word he put his shotgun put back together, washed his hands and joined the group. Shawn dealt him in to the witty game as Juliet slowly inched closer to Dean, the reassuring light in his eyes making her feel safe with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AH SNAP! That just happened. Think Stewy will get there in time or will the Eight Pack have to hold up on their own at the night of Day 2? Guys like the ending? Give me thoughts on Dean/Juliet pairing.**


End file.
